


Agent Down

by RobinThePhoenix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Little Fluff, MekaMechanicWeek, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, still bad with tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinThePhoenix/pseuds/RobinThePhoenix
Summary: An easy mission gone wrong has Hana and Brigitte in a dangerous situation, with help not coming anytime soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I decided to write this for mekamechanic week (not sure this is the correct day oh well lol). I was just a casual shipper but seeing all the amazing art and stuff got me inspired. Just one thing, in this assume everyone who's considered bad in the game is talon and everyone good is in Overwatch, just for simplicity's sake. Apart from that enjoy! (Just as a warning I'm still new to writing fan fics so ya know take that as you wish also there is blood as mentioned but i wouldn't consider it graphic, I just tagged in case.)

“Agent Song! Get up Agent Song!! God dammit Hana get behind the payload!!!”

“Ugh wha..?” Hana groaned and tried to push herself up, it didn’t help that she ached all over. Her head was ringing and when she tried to open her eyes it felt like she was being blinded. She could hear muffled shouts and gunshots? She also smelled smoke, never a good sign.

“ _What the hells going on?_ ” she thought. She was sore and dazed but the fuzziness was disappearing quick enough. She cracked her eyes open a fraction and surveyed the area realising just how bad a situation she was in. The surrounding street was under heavy fire from what looked to be Talon agents. She was to the left of the car they were supposed to be escorting but she was not close enough to use it as cover. The director inside was shouting about why they were stopped, ignorant of the battle unfolding around him. She scrambled to the car, sitting with her back to it and trying to be as flat against the metal as possible. Commander Morrison, who’d been shouting her name, and Tracer where taking cover behind the car.

“Hey, Hana, you ok?” Tracer called out, poking her head up, just to quickly duck back down so as not to be shot in the head.

“Yeah, I’m alright” she shouted back her head still sore but at least now she could think, realizing that one of their team mates had not responded. Brigitte. Her stomach dropped. She remembered now. Brigitte had shoved her out of the way. They’d just been chatting while escorting the payload. It wasn’t a big job, just for show really, she wasn’t even in her mech nor did she have one on standby. She remembers Brigitte laughing at one of her jokes, being adorable and tucking her hair behind her ear, before she snapped her head round hearing something she didn’t. Without warning she shoved her backwards and tried to get her shield up. That explains why Hana was beside the car instead of in front.

Taking a second to breath she braces herself to look over the car. Quickly popping up she glances round and freezes when she sees Brigitte. She was lying face down a few feet in front of the car, a large crater in front of her. The armour on her right arm was gone, presumably from the force of the blast and there was a small pool of blood beside her head. The shooters seemed to be ignoring her, for now at least. Hana couldn’t move. She was too busy forcing herself not to think of the worst outcome.

“Good God kid get down!” Morrison grabs her shoulder shoving her down behind the car just as a bullet whizzed over her head. The Talon agents were stationed on the jail building to the north east of their position, a perfect spot for an ambush. She couldn’t help thinking how ironic it was that they were stuck in a shoot out while going through a western movie set.

“Commander we gotta save Brigitte, she’s out in the open!”

“I know kid, I know. Dammit!” he grumbled in frustration. This was not supposed to happen. He’d already mapped the area off by heart and they were not in a good position. There was the fake saloon to their left, that was their best option currently and another similar building was off to the right, but there was at least five - ten meters of open ground to get to it. They had agents behind giving return fire but two out of the five were already down. From what he could see, the Talon agents were only on the jail building but seeing as they were only the lackies he had a feeling the big players were sneaking around somewhere, as well as other goons ready in the large ware house up ahead in case they tried to make a break for it.

“Alright, our key objective right now is getting Brigitte to cover. I’ve called in reinforcements, but their ETA is unknown.” He turned to Tracer, “Agent Oxton and I will help provide covering fire. We’ll distract those hostiles on top of the jail while Agent Song, seeing as you only have a blaster, will drag Brigitte to the safety of the building there,” he says and points to the saloon. “You think you can handle that?” Hana nods, even though she wonders if she’ll be strong enough to carry her in. She’s been to the gym with her enough times to see just how ripped she is.

“Alright boss, sounds like a good plan to me,” Tracer said in her usual chippy voice. Hana wondered if it was just for show, trying to sound confident when really, she’s just as scared as she was. To be fair she did the same, just not as British.

“Ok, on my mark,” Hana braced herself for the Commanders signal. She could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through her body. The pounding pain in her head now gone and she was oblivious to the numerous scrapes and bruises on her body. The world around her seemed to slow down, she saw Tracer edge her way to the other side of the car waiting for the Commanders signal as well and Jack himself was at the back ready to open fire. She looked down at her hands and took a steadying breath. She was very well acquainted with the buzz adrenaline gives you, be it during a championship title match or even another fire fight, but this was different. This time someone she really cared about was in danger.

“Go, go, go!” the shout rang out across the area. The old soldier fired of a volley of helix rockets, destroying part of the building sending two Talon agents crashing to the ground. Tracer blinked out behind her position firing at those now struggling on the ground. This was her moment. Pushing herself away from the car she ran to Brigitte’s still form. She couldn’t help but freeze once again as she looked at the lifeless body. She shook her head though, quickly pulling herself back to reality.

“ _Come on Hana get going!”_ she thought to herself. She grabbed her under her arms pits, hoisting her up best she could and started dragging her backwards. Brigitte’s head hung down, no reaction from being partially picked up by the arms. Hana huffed as she continued to drag her towards the building. “Jesus Brigitte you’ve got to stop working out so much,” she mumbled struggling under the weight of the muscular woman.

She was nearly through the door when a screeching bullet skimmed past her face. It scraped against her check, leaving a shallow cut along her check bone. Wide eyed she looked up and spotted the deadly sniper, Widowmaker, on a building behind them. Even from this distance she could she her give a cocky smile.

“Fuck! Sniper get down!” she cried out trying to warn the others, many of the Overwatch agents were in perfect spots for the assassin to kill them. The woman moved the rifle fluidly looking to see which soldier she’d take first, like a kid in a candy shop. Luckily Tracer heard Hana’s warning and blinked off to fight her old enemy, but she was not quick enough to save all the operatives. A man, whose name she did not know, got picked off, shot straight through the head. She heard a cry of anguish from Lena and she shouted something at Widowmaker but she couldn’t make it out. Tracer seemed to drag her attention long enough for the other agents to get inside though, which was some good news.

Now, with the added fear of being shot by one of the greatest snipers in the world, Hana dragged Brigitte inside as quick as she could. The saloon consisted of two floors and looked to be made of expensive wood. Even behind the bar, in big glass shelves it looked to have real whisky, a commodity long since lost.

Hauling Brigitte up to the bar, she laid her gently up against the bar wall and knelt down in front her. She quickly looked around the room making sure that the sniper had no sight lines from where they were now sitting. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see if there was anyone on the top floor but seeing as she couldn’t hear any footsteps she assumed they were alright. Now that they were in relative safety she got to get a good look at the damage done too Brigitte. There was stream of blood going down the right side of her face, covering her eye and extending down to her chin. Her right arm was also badly burned, her shield must have failed on that side or she was unable to get it up quick enough to protect her fully. Either way the damage was bad, and Hana could feel the tears welling up. She raised her hand up to Brigitte’s face and carefully tried to wipe away some of the blood on her eye, but more blood just oozed down to replace it.

She knew she was just doing this to delay the inevitable. The moment of truth. Her hands were shaking now as she moved one to Brigitte’s neck, to check her pulse. She couldn’t breathe, the gun fire outside sounded muffled as she closed her eyes and prayed to any God, if there were any, that was listening. She pressed three fingers against the vein in her neck waiting to feel her pulse…

Ba bump..ba bump..ba bump. Hana could have cried out with joy. It wasn’t the strongest heartbeat, but it was there. She was still alive. She couldn’t help but hug her even if she was unconscious. She wrapped her arms tight around her and buried her neck into the crook of her shoulder, the tears starting to fall down her face. She never wanted to let go of her again.

“Well, well, well, ain’t that just adorable,” Hana jerked back and looked up at the man standing before her. “Sorry to break it up, but I’m on the clock,” his voice was like gravel, a voice only one man could own as the hooded figure Hana once knew as Gabe, raised a shotgun to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, not sure how many chapters but I'll try get next one out in a couple days. Trying to review my work more instead of just writing spell check and publishing, I think it helps flesh out my writing. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, just got a couple of notes for you but before that I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who read the first chpt and especially to those who gave a kudos and/or commented. You really don't know how much it means till you start writing lol. Also just a special shout out to lolwhut for being the first person to comment on any of my writing, means a lot man :D Ok on with the notes!  
> -First I was recalling the saloons design from memory in the first chpt so when i actually looked it up the door is like right beside the bar lol. For this fics sake, if you care, just imagine theres one door on the middle of that wall instead of two and then one other door at the back facing out to the big warehouse  
> -Two I forgot to foreshadow something in the first chpt which was a bit annoying but live and learn right. Ill say what it is at the bottom, just so as not to draw too much attention too it.  
> Alright thats all, enjoy!  
> *sorry just one last thing, I take it that when Brigitte's shield is destroyed there's like nothing left of it until it recharges. OK now go ahead.

“Wow Reaper, not even a hello before you start waving your guns around?” Hana said, dragging out his name best she could, mocking the ridiculous alias. Sure, she had a gun to her head but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to use her best defence, being a smart arse.

“It seems Jack hasn’t taught you any manners, D.va,” he too dragging out her name clearly not impressed with her attitude. He pressed the gun into her forehead, the cold metal sending a chill down her back, but she refused to show any sign of discomfort.

“Well you weren’t there to help, were you,” she spit back scowling up at him. With the white mask on Hana couldn’t see his reaction but she heard him growl in annoyance and he pushed her away using the gun.

“Enough, you’re wasting my time child. Where is the key.” Reaper said. He still had one of his shotguns pointed at her but now she was able to look around and think of some plan. She was standing in front of a still knocked out Brigitte and glancing around quickly she saw that her flail was still on her belt. If she was quick she could grab it but even if she did would she be able to swing it around as effortlessly as Brigitte? She could try the bunny blaster, but she doubted it’d be little more than a nuisance to him.

Looking to her right she noted the numerous tables and chairs, possible cover but they didn’t seem to be made from the same sturdy wood as the building. She could also see out one of the two exits on the bottom floor but could not see the Commander or Tracer anywhere. Widowmaker seemed to be gone too, as well as all the agents from both sides. The car was still there though.

 _“Shit, we’re really in a bad spot,”_ she thought but she didn’t let her worry show of course, instead keeping her smug grin. She was about to give some smart reply to buy some more time, but Reaper was having none of.

“The key Song. Where. Is. It.”

“ _The key?”_ She actually looked puzzled for a second before realising he was talking about a key for the car with the Omnic director in it. What Reaper didn’t seem to know was there was, in fact, no key to the car. Once the Omnic got in the car the only way it would open was by delivering the payload to the destination and the car doors opening automatically or the director opening the doors himself. With virtually indestructible metal, that only the best money can buy, there was no one getting into the vehicle unless the director wanted them too. But what did they want with the Omnic? It’s not like he’s that important. If he was, surely they would have brought out the big guns to protect him on his journey.

“Key? What key, don’t know what you’re talking abou-“she started but was abruptly cut off by Reaper grabbing her round the throat with his free hand and swinging her around, slamming her into the wall behind them. Cracking her head against the wood sent stars shooting across her vision. She thought she was going to black out, but she somehow stayed awake.

“No more fucking games, girl. Give it to me. Now!” he leered down at her tightening his grip round her neck. It was getting real hard to breath and she just gave a strangled gargle in response, his pointy claws digging into her skin. “Sorry, you’ll have to speak up,” he chuckled to himself at the sick joke, squeezing even more. She really couldn’t breathe now, seeing more and more black spots appearing as she slowly felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

It certainly came as a surprise then for Reapers head to wallop with a loud thunk against the wall above her head. He let go of her cursing and turning to see what had done that. Hana fell to her knees clutching her neck and gasping for air. Her vison was blurry, but she looked up to see who’d helped her and low and behold stood her knight in shining armour, well bloodied and badly hurt knight who was trying not to fall over.

“No one hurts my friends!” Brigitte proclaimed, standing as tall as she could, flail in her left hand as her right hung painfully by her side. Her eye covered in blood was closed, glued together by the drying blood and she was struggling to open it. She gripped the handle of her weapon, easily flicking it back and the head of the flail reconnected with the haft. She had positioned herself in such a way as to be able to lean on the bar for support but not as to give away that she needed help standing. “It’s time for you too leave.” Her voice was steady, unlike Hana she became stoic like Reinhardt in these situations, showing off her unwavering determination. God Hana wished she could be that cool.

Reaper was suitably angry, his fist trembling in rage and wisps of his ghostly form curled around the bottom of his coat. He didn’t bother talking anymore, instead he went to reach into his coat to grab another shotgun. Brigitte, seeing this, decided to make the first move. A quick look at her gauntlet on her left wrist showed how much time until her shield came back online. The blast must have been bad as it was taking some time to get back to full charge.

“ _Guess we’re doing this the old-fashioned way,_ ” she thought gritting her teeth against the pain in her right arm as she braced it against the bar, her left shoulder facing towards Reaper. She could see D.va behind him on the floor, wide eyed and she couldn’t help feeling self-conscious for a second. She always did a little when she saw Hana looking at her. Shoving those thoughts down she pushed herself off the bar, shoulder charging at the hooded man. Reaper was clearly caught off guard and did not expect such a bold move from her, he remembered her father preferring to fight from afar. He was able to fade just in time, letting a confuse Brigitte stumble through him. She stopped just in front of Hana, turning around in confusion but also getting her flail ready.

“Hmph seems you’re just as stubborn as your father, Lindholm,” his voice was ethereal as he was in ghost form but returned to the usual gravely tone as he reformed over by the tables. He realised he would need some help getting the key from these two without killing them. That could come later.

“How..how do you know my father??” Brigitte asked her forehead crinkled in confusion. Hana look at her, now leaning up against the wall. Her throat was sore but she managed to get out an equally bemused response.

“Wha? What are you talking about he’s….” ” _Omg she doesn’t know,”_ Hana had forgotten, Brigitte was still relatively new to being an Overwatch agent and information like Gabriel Reyes being Reaper wasn’t just readily available on the data base, only high level operatives could access that info and seeing as how busy they’ve been she guessed no one really had a chance to tell her what had happened to the man. She probably thought he was dead.

“Hana, what’s going on? Who is he?” Brigitte half turned towards her trying to keep an eye on the mysterious man at the same time. Reaper saw this, a rookie mistake. You can only focus on one thing at a time in these tense situations and right now Brigitte was split right down the middle.

“I’ll explain it too you later, Ok,” Hana looked her straight in the eye, trying to show that she was serious. Brigitte took a second but then nodded as if to say you better. While this little exchange went on, Reaper formulated his own plan. Using the opportunity as a tactical retreat he fired off a quick shot from his gun then took off out the door to his right. The shot hit Brigitte square in the chest as it was from such close range but luckily her armour was designed to take impacts just like that. Many small projectiles, no problem for the sturdy metal especially as it is thickest on the chest area. The force did cause her to stumble back but Hana was there to help her keep up right.

“Thanks,” Brigitte said and moved towards the wall using it to support her as she bent over, hands on her knees and focused on her breathing for a bit.

“Hey, are you aright, were gonna have to move before he comes back with more agents,” Hana looked at her worryingly as she said this but it was an unfortunate truth. Brigitte looked up at her and gave Hana her patented big warm smile, her head tilted slighlty to the left as she did it,

“Don’t worry about me I’m good to go,” she gave a quiet laugh “I think it’s best if I don’t stop moving.” She took one final deep breath and then stood up fully. She needed to keep her fight or flight mode activated as long as she could because once that wore off she was going to crash and hard, she could feel it. Hana couldn’t help but look at her in awe, she looked like she’d just been through a war and she was there smiling at her like nothing was wrong.

“Uh yeah ok good. First though let’s clean your eye and then we’ll get moving. I think our best bet is the large warehouse behind. Talons probably going to try and get the car there anyways, even if they don’t know its how the thing opens. Maybe they hope to trick the idiot director into getting out himself.” While explaining her plan to Brigitte she went behind the bar to see if there were any tissues. They were in luck as a large stack of them was left behind from a previous shoot. “Come over here and lean on the counter, I’ll clean it up.” Brigitte looked at her with her one good eye and couldn’t believe how organised she was right now. She moved to the bar and rested her head on her hand, so Hana could get the blood off. Hana leaned over and once again gently wiped away the blood, this time with more success. Now that the gash on her head had stopped bleeding as bad she was able to clean it properly. While she was doing this Brigitte just stared at her, she looked so cute when she was focused. Hana leaned back, throwing the tissue to the side.

“Alright that’ll have to do for now, we better get going…..hey you listening?” Hana waved at her and Brigitte realised that she was talking to her.

“Oh, uh yep, yup good to go,” Brigitte fumbled her words and she could feel her cheeks heating up. Hana noticed as well and smiled at her thinking how strange it was they could still be so hopelessly awkward in such a shitty situation. Brigitte cleared her throat, returning to the serious business. “Ok let’s go out the back, probably the best way.” Hana nodded in agreement.

“Good idea, let’s go.”

“And you promise to tell me what’s going on with that guy once this is all over, yeah?” Brigitte looked at her as she said it trying to convey just how worried she was that someone not only knew her dad but that she was his daughter. The thought of old enemies coming after her family was not a pleasant one.

“Of course, as soon as we’re safe ill give you all the details,” she said looking up at Brigitte noticing the worry in her eyes, “I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If your wondering how I got it done quick enough its cause I can't play the Overwatch event till friday so rip me lol. Im gonna try get another chapter out by the end of the weekend just depends. As for the foreshadow I mentioned above I meant to say the flail was on her belt from the start lol. Not anything major but still wish I'd mentioned it. Anyways if you want to follow me or have any questions my Tumblr is Robinthephoenix and of course thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, first off I just want to apologize for the delay, I really thought I was going to be able to get it out last weekend but assignments got in the way and they just really killed my mood to write, even after I finished them. All the comments and kudos did loads to help me get motivated again though so thank you so much and I hope you like this one ^_^

Making their way to the back of the Saloon, Brigitte and Hana peered out the back door facing the large warehouse. They made sure to keep hidden in the small corridor and poked their heads around to get a look at what’s going on. Just entering the building through the huge main doors was the payload, a group of talon agents pushing from behind. Ahead of the car Brigitte could make out the hooded man and another person, a blue skinned lady?? She didn’t dwell on that too much as in front of them was two of her close friends, Lena and Commander Morrison, who were being forced to move forward. From her position she could just make out that their hands were tied behind their backs. There was no sign of the other Overwatch agents.

“You seeing this Hana?” Brigitte asked ducking back inside and looking over to her.

“Mhm, it doesn’t look good,” Hana said, and she started to bite her lip nervously, trying to come up with a plan. She was still looking out at the building and noticed a smaller side entrance to the left. The main doors were beginning to close now, hiding the convoy from view. “I got an idea, you see the door over there?” Hana said pointing to the entrance she had spotted, “We could follow them through there.”

“Yeah, I think that’s the best idea right now,” she smiled at Hana, “good thinking.” Hana could feel her cheeks warming and she quickly turned away getting ready to cover the short distance between the two buildings. Clearing her throat, which was still sore, she focused herself and asked Brigitte if she was ready. She gave her a quick nod and they both took off towards the building. Halfway across they heard someone shout behind them,

“Hey, who the...? Fuck it’s those agents! Take em out!” Two Talon agents were still patrolling the outside of the street and had caught the girl’s dead in their tracks. They each had a standard laser assault rifle and were getting ready to use them. Brigitte acted quickly once again. Luckily, she just heard the familiar beeping telling her that her shield was ready to be used again.

“Quick, Hana, get your blaster out,” Brigitte shouted stepping in front of her and bringing up her shield. Hana didn’t need to be told twice about her blaster and she was already reaching for it. It may not have been much help against someone like Reaper but against these losers, it would be perfect. The Talon soldier’s lasers ricocheted off of Brigitte’s shield with little hope of breaking through the fully charged light barrier. When they had to reload, Hana leaned out behind Brigitte and fired her gun, easily taking out the men with a few shots each.

“Phew, that was wasn’t too bad,” Brigitte said turning around to Hana and lowering her shield. “We make a pretty good team!” Hana looks up at her while slipping her gun back in its holster. She glanced back at her with a half grin,

“Well it would be a lot better if I had my mech, then none of these guys would stand a chance.” Brigitte nods in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re right, that thing is way powerful, no doubt thanks to my improvements!” She now smirked down at her and Hana gave her a playful shove.

“Alright hot shot, come on let’s get our friends back,” and with that they took off towards the entrance. “Its alright leaving those guys there, right?” she asks Brigitte.

“Yeah, we don’t really have time to hide them and besides, doesn’t seem to be any other patrols,” giving another quick look around before they ducked into the building, Hana didn’t see any other agents and agreed with Brigitte’s assessment.

Once inside the building they realised it was far darker in here than they thought, a good thing for them. To their right was a large space seemingly for a set of a space movie, with a large green screen and ships and aliens scattered around the place. The road for the payload curved around the corner and when Brigitte stood on her tippy toes she could look over a stack of boxes to see the car had stopped up on the top of a small hill just ahead, mere meters away from where it was supposed to be. While she was doing this Hana looked to her left, seeing a small corridor leading up and around the side of the building, a great way to sneak up to the group. She poked Brigitte’s good arm and tilted her head toward her discovery. Brigitte gave a quick nod in agreement and they moved off as quietly as they could.

They safely made it to the side door leading out into the small area where they were supposed to deliver the omnic director. There were a few wooden boxes outside the door that they could use as a hiding spot and they snuck out and behind them. Now in position, they could spy on the group of Talon agents before deciding on a recovery plan. Peaking carefully above there the boxes they could see the grunts mumbling in displeasure while they stood watch over Jack and Lena just in front, their backs to their them. Beside the car, Reaper and Widow seemed to be waiting for something. Reaper had his arms crossed tapping his fingers in impatience, whereas widow was sitting on the bonnet examining her rifle.

“You sure you don’t just want me to blow it up, I can do that free of charge mate,” an Australian accent echoed around the enclosed space as a very dishevelled hunched man hobbled out of the building in the back. With him was another woman dressed in purple with what seemed to be technological augments in the side of her head. She looked to be at her wits end with the man beside her.

“Finally, what took you so long Sombra?” Reaper grumbled at her, annoyed by being made wait and still hung up by the fact a couple of kids had got the best of him.

“Don’t look at me,” she exclaimed and pointed a long finger at the man,” Its your new asset, _Junkrat_ , that took forever, he had to count every single dollar of his payment,” she shook her head in frustration and went over to the car and started examining it. Junkrat just laughed, a truly maniacal sound and said,

“Gotta make sure it’s all there, ya know hehe. So about exploding, I reaaally would like to get rid of that robot in there, would make me day heh,” he said looking giddily toward the car, fidgeting with excitement, “My pal back home would be mighty jealous, might even agree to get in on the action next time.”

Widowmaker, clearly as feed up as Sombra, answered, “Are you stupid as well as ugly, if we wanted it blown up we would’ve done that instead of capturing the Overwatch idiots. We need the omnic alive.” She had finished inspecting her rifle and moved off the car and towards the two tied and gaged by the talon grunts. Both girls ducked back down so as not to be spotted but saw there was a crack between the two boxes and they could see some of what was going on through there. “And they are going to tell us how to open the vehicle, no?” she said leering over the two of them but specifically standing in front of Tracer.

Junkrat was visibly disappointed, but his curiosity got the best of him, “So then, what’s the piece of scrap got that we want?” Reaper looked over at him debating whether or not to tell him and decided he would, just so he wouldn’t try blowing the damn thing to kingdom come.

“Hmm, why don’t we let commander Morrison tell us,” seeing as he had a mask on they couldn’t see his sly grin, but they could hear it in his gravelly voice. Walking over to the commander he bent down and ripped the tape of his mouth. Jake gave a small grunt in pain. “Go on commander, I’m sure your little protégé would love to hear the danger you put everyone in.” Jack grimaced but stayed silent. Tracer looked at him, confused. “It looks like he need a bit more persuasion,” Reaper said and nods to Widowmaker who raises her rifle up to Tracers head. He looks torn for a moment and Reaper thought he’d actually let them kill her but he caved a moment later.

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell you, just put the gun down.”

“Ha, you’re in no place to make demands Morrison, now tell my companions what’s so special about the omnic.” Jack looked down at his boots for a moment before sighing.

“That omnic has the names of every single undercover agent currently working for Overwatch.” Hana let out a small gasp at the reveal of the information and turned to Brigitte, wide eyed, and she looked equally shocked. “It’s the perfect cover,” he continued, “He sets up fake shoots all around the world, getting access to many nations who would other wise not want Overwatch within their borders.” Once he finished the group was silent, letting it sink in just how much the omnic was worth.

“Bloody hell, mate that’s some scheme you got going there, pity we’re here to blow it all up! Hahahaha,” Junkrats laugh rung out across the lot. Jack looks down at his feet once again, too ashamed to look at Tracer.

“As fun as it is to humiliate the leader of Overwatch, we need a way into the car. If I try hacking it I’m afraid it’ll just shut down completely.” Sombra said turning to face the group. She wasn’t fazed about the new information, as she was the one who got it in the first place.

“Don’t worry Sombra, we’ll get the info,” Widow extended her sniper rifle, the fully powered weapon now lined up and charged at Tracers chronal accelerator. “We get it or the child suffers a painful death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, tbh this is my least favourite chpt so far but I did like writing Junkrats lines so that's a bonus lol. Anyways should have the last chapter out in a week gonna try make it extra long but till then thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Once more thanks for reading, love hearing your feedback! Just one thing to say so it turns out this won't be the last chapter as it went on way longer then I thought lol the next chapter probably wont be as long tho. Thanks so much and enjoy. This ones as action packed as I could make it ;)

“Hey, leave her out of it, I was the one who organised and ran this mission. Like you said she didn’t know a thing!” Morrison was getting desperate now. Widowmaker had her gun charged and pointed at his young lieutenant but if the information the omnic had were to fall into the hands of Talon, there would be hundreds if not thousands killed and the reputation of Overwatch, that he had to build up once again, would be destroyed. “It’s my responsibility, if you’re going to point the gun at someone point it at me!” he said, making a last attempt to divert their attention. Widow raised an eyebrow and looked to him and then to Reaper.

“Why are you making such a fuss,” she said, “all you have to do is tell use how to get the director out and you are free to go.” She said it as if the agents who were undercover meant nothing. She was banking on the fact that his precious right hand was in trouble, the face of Overwatch being in mortal danger, would get the info out of him but it was Reaper who figured out what was going on.

“Hahahahha, he’s gonna let her die!” Reaper cackled, the realisation of what his former friend has become finally hitting him. “My God this is just so rich!” he continued and squatted down on his hunkers in front of him. “You’ve become a man of the many haven’t you heh,” he stood back up moved over toward the car, to give it a once over again. “Well you heard him, give the man what he wants, Widow.” She nodded, now smiling to herself and looked down at Tracer who was terrified, unable to blink away due to Sombra hacking her chronal accelerator.

“Au revoir, mon ami,” Widow said and prepared to take the shot from point blank range.

While this had been going on the two girls had been crouched behind the crates and were taking in as much information as they could, to their horror. They just couldn’t believe what they were hearing. To Brigitte Morrison had been as much of a mentor as Reinhardt, someone who stuck by his morals and saved everyone no matter the cost. For Hana he was more of a parental figure after she had lost her own. They knew he had struggled after the fall of Overwatch, they all had, but after a few years of searching he had come back to re start the organisation. He may have been gruffer, but they’d pined that on the soldier serum causing him to age far faster, giving him the white hair and weathered look.

“What are we gonna do!” Hana whispered to Brigitte. She had no idea how to get out of here alive let alone with her teammates. Unfortunately, Brigitte was thinking the same thing. She remembered, though, that Hana had said Morrison had called for reinforcements and looking at her watch she guessed it had been about 20 minutes since he had made the call. They should be here soon.

“I think the best thing we can do now is hold out and wait for a rescue, we just have to stay alive until then!” she whispered back with as much confidence as she could in such a tense situation.

“That’s going to be harder said then done, look!” Hana said peaking through the gap once more to see Widowmaker getting ready to fire. Brigitte cursed under her breath. The time for action was now, they couldn’t wait any longer.

“Dammit! Just give me some cover ok, I’m gonna stall them as long as I can.”

“What no, what are you going to do? Wait-!” Hana said, flustered by her sudden decision. The time for waiting was over though and Brigitte knew it. She steadied herself for the pain about to come, her arm was still in bits, but she gripped on tightly to her flail and with a roar she crashed through the wooden crates, shield up, smashing into the two soldiers standing behind her captive comrades. Widowmaker, caught off guard, didn’t shoot and instead jumped back on instinct.

Reaper, Sombra and a bored looking Junkrat looked around to the commotion, Junkrats face now lighting up at the prospect of some action. Brigitte stood in front of Tracer and Morrison, the two Talon agents knocked out instantly from her shield bash. She had an enraged look in her eye and the remaining blood on her face made it look like she’d put on war paint. She stood tall, armour making her look even more fearsome and she showed no signs of backing down. Hana stayed back behind the smashed crates ready to pop up and give the supporting fire Brigitte needed. With the fight four against two Brigitte needed to act quick. Without letting them even get a word in she whipped her flail, the head detaching and snapping out towards Sombra, the furthest away. It struck her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her crashing into the car. Hana jumped up and with pinpoint accuracy, shot Junkrat in the head three times causing him to stumble back and fall in a painful heap.

“It’s two on two now,” Brigitte shouted, “and there are reinforcements on the way! Surrender now, in the name of Overwatch!” She said, while slowly moving forward towards the two remaining Talon agents, shield up once again. The two of them looked at each other, Widowmaker had her rifle levelled at Brigitte now and was a good eight meters back, out of range of her shield bash and if she were to use flail she’d have to take down her shield, leaving herself exposed. She was going to have to stun reaper and use the car as cover.  Confident in her plan she moved to be in range for her first strike on the ghostly man but was interrupted by Widows light chuckling.

“Ah, child it seems you have forgotten about your comrades no?” she said now with a vicious grin, “You move, they die.”

“Wha-?” Brigitte looked confused for a second but after the quick glance back she realised her mistake. She had let herself be pinned. In chess it’s a simple yet effective tactic where the defending piece can’t move without exposing a more valuable piece and in this case the lives of her friends. Widowmaker was the attacker and if Brigitte moved she would have a direct line of sight to take out either Tracer or Soldier who were tied up behind her. This also meant that Reaper had free movement around her as she couldn’t step out of line or move her barrier with him. Hana watched on in desperation as she couldn’t move out from behind the crates or Widow would surely shoot her. She did however notice a familiar beeping sound and her face lit up.

“Another rooky mistake kid,” Reaper said as he started circling her. “And this time its going to get you and all your friends killed!” Brigitte just gritted her teeth in annoyance. She would not be goaded into a response. Sombra and Junkrat were starting to get back on their feet, they were out of time once again. She could take out Reaper without moving, now that he was so close and just take the sniper shot. At least her friends would be ok and then Hana could take Widow out before she could recharge. It was the best she could think of right now. She was just about to enact her suicidal plan when she saw a small shadow on the ground growing exponentially larger.

“Brigitte, take out the sniper!!” Hana shouted at her as she jumped over the boxes and her friends. Brigitte quickly copped on to what was happening and with a confident smile started running at Widow, shield still up. Reaper now confused turned to Hana, brining up his shotguns.

“You in a hurry to die Song?” Reaper growled vaguely interested in her sudden appearance when she so clearly was at a disadvantage.

“Ya know, I think I’ve been quite patient myself!” she snarked back and just as Reaper was about to shoot her giant pink mech slammed down in front of her, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off.

“Oh, for fucks sake! Sombra call the fucking dropship!” Reaper roared, his rage palpable. Hana, now in her powerful D.va mech started shooting him at him but he ghosted away behind the car. The Overwatch agents must be close if they were able to send her mech out, she thought.

While this had happened, Brigitte had charged her way towards the sniper and was nearing bashing range. Widow cursed and fired out a fully powered shot and to her luck shattered the shield. Due to the explosion from the bomb earlier the hardware had been damaged and without Brigitte’s knowledge the dial that had been saying the shield was at 100% was incorrect and it was actually at a sixth of its usual power. Both women stared at each other for a moment one pleasantly surprised the other shocked at the miss calculation. Widow moved first retracting her weapon and firing the assault version. Brigitte threw up her right arm on instinct to try and protect her head and multiple bullets slammed into her already damaged limb.

Behind her, Hana heard her cry out in pain and she shifted her focus from Reaper to Brigitte. Her heart sunk, fearing the worst. No. She wasn’t going to let that happen, not after everything that had happened. Looking over she saw Widow standing over Brigitte preparing for the killing blow. Without a second thought Hana slammed on the boosters, racing towards them. Widow looked up to late to see the mech barrelling towards her and it slammed into her sending her flying backwards.

“Brigitte, you good?” she asked. She’d stopped just in front of her and turned around to check if she was alright. She was clutching her arm but still smiled up at her even if it came off as more of a grimace.

“I’m good hot shot, thanks for the save.” Hana breath a sigh of relief but it was short lived. Bullets started whizzing down around them and she quickly through up her defence matrix to protect them. Looking up she saw the Talon drop ship coming down, hovering just above the car everyone had been fighting over. Unable to leave Brigitte undefended she had to just watch on as all four of her enemies made their way toward the ship. Reaper had grabbed the unconscious Widow hoisted her over his shoulder and made it onto the ship. Sombra still winded stumbled over with a dazed Junkrat but they made it on as well.

“This isn’t over brats. You made a grave mistake getting in our way!” Reaper shouted down at them as the ship took off. Hana dropped the matrix as they had stopped firing and contemplated flying after them, but her boosters wouldn’t be able to take her more than twenty-five meters. Instead she hoped out of the mech and ran to help Brigitte up, now seeing just how much worse her arm was.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry I wasn’t quicker.” Hana whispered, gingerly holding out a hand to look at her arm.

“Hey, it’s alright, you saved me! I’d be dead right now without you,” and while Hana was distracted by her arm she bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” Hana’s cheeks went bright red and she looked up at Brigitte who was also going rosy cheeked.

“When you two are quite ready, we’d appreciate being untied,” Morrison called out to them, his tone even. They both turned to him, remembering why they were in this situation in the first place.

“You’ve got some amount of answering to do, Morrison.” Hana rarely used his second name, but she could barely speak to him after what he did, let alone be friendly. He was going to let Tracer die!

“My apologies Hana, I didn’t mean to scare you. I would never let him kill any of you. I was just calling his bluff.” He explained while Hana got him free. Once she did that she carefully removed the gag on Tracer.

“Jesus finally! Blimey you two did great out there though!” Lena was practically buzzing with excitement, the apology from Morrison seeming to be enough but Hana was more inclined to think it was shock. Even so, she gave a Hana a big hug and whispered in her ear, “Just go with it, we’ll talk another time.” She stood back and held her by the shoulders at arm’s length her eyes saying it all. It wasn’t shock she was just bluffing it.

Over by the car Brigitte was resting up against it and knocked out the secret code, letting the omnic know he could come out. Without delay he opened the door and annoyingly proclaimed what had taken them so long and went on to complain about the champagne getting warm or something but she just blocked it out. Instead she heard the steady thrum of an engine and looked up to see the Overwatch branded aircraft flying overhead. It continued on and she heard it landing outside the hanger. A wave of relief washed over her. She never felt like a battle was over until the friendly’s started flying in. The others had noticed as well.

“Looks like our ride is here. Oxton go tell them where we are.” Morrison commanded, and Tracer gave him a mock salute and blinked off towards the entrance now that the hack on her accelerator had worn off. The atmosphere was pretty tense now that Tracer had gone, both girls eyed the commander warily. Jack bent down and picked up his pulse rifle the Talon guarding him had taken and walked up to the omnic in a very casual manner, the gun held loosely in one hand by his side. “You alright director?”

“Well I don’t know how you define ok, but I think I’m fine. Now we need to talk about some compensation- “Morrison interrupted him.

“Yes good, good I’m so glad you’re alright…. It’s just such a pity then, that one of the Talon agents Brigitte knocked out came too and shot you in the head then, wasn’t it?”

“What? What are you on abou-” without a flicker of hesitation or remorse the commander raised the rifle in a practiced, fluid motion and shot the omic point blank in the head. Brigitte gasped, and Hana’s hands flew to her mouth to suppress a scream. Jack casually walked back over to the unconscious Talon agents and proceeded to shoot them too before throwing the weapon back down beside one of them.

“Now all his ‘actors’ will have to come home for the funeral won’t they. Such a tragedy but he was compromised. It’s a good thing they’ll all be safely home now.” He said in the same even voice, like none of this happened. He then walked off down the hill towards the entrance to the warehouse. Agents were now running up to see what the commotion was. Jack called back to them before they were in ear shot and said, “The needs of the many out way the needs of the few, girls. Remember that.”

Hana was stunned. Why would he do that. The threat was gone. They could’ve put him in hiding. They could’ve put the Talon agents into jail, where they belong. He was not judge, jury and executioner. Thinking now it probably wasn’t best to let the man who lost it all become the sole head of the agency once again. He wasn’t bad right? He just doesn’t want to lose anyone else, right? She desperately tried to make sense of what happened but as for Brigitte it was all too much. The weight of what had just happened combined with the worsening pain from her injuries drained what little energy she had left, and she felt her knees buckle as she fell to the ground, her vision going dark. The last thing she saw was medics running toward her and hearing Hana cry out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldier not being a golden boy, say it aint so! Lol I always kinda thought he'd be super unhealthy mentally if he came back to Overwatch not just because of the past but maybe some other factors...Anyways kinda wanted to explore that a bit more and how he'll do anything to protect his Overwatch even if it means letting someone die, even if its an agent! Also sorry for the forced chess pun, fun fact I'm 5 times chess champion of my old secondary school and I gotta put it too use somewhere! Pinning actually used to be my favourite move, people would get so stressed lol. Anyways enough rambling hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, so first off another apology for being late but this time I kinda have an excuse lol. It's exam season for me rn so that sucks and whenever I wasn't studying I was playing Overwatch but I did get my career high and I'm nearly in masters so yay me XD. I think the tone of this chpt is a bit different to the others but I'm not really sure? I find it hard to say how my writing differs between chpts for some reason. Anyways this is the last chpt for this particular part of the story but if you are interested in more there will be good and bad news about that in the bottom notes. And once again a huge thank you to everyone who gave this story a kudos or commented (special shout out to DaPokeomnMadster for commenting on like every chapter, super appreciated :D) and to everyone who simply read it. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! (P.S its 4am, I apologize for any typos + grammar mistakes)

Brigitte opened her eyes, wincing at the harsh artificial light. She was standing barefoot in a hospital room. It was small with a single bed and a heart monitor quietly beeping beside it. She saw flowers beside the bed but didn’t know who for. A quick glance at what she was wearing gave her an answer as she was in a hospital gown, but why? She couldn’t remember. The extreme bright light accompanied with the stark white walls was making her feel claustrophobic, so she stumbled her way to the door, forcing it open and she slammed it behind her.

She now stood in a long hallway, similar to the room. All harsh light and sterile white walls. It brought back bad memories from her childhood. She started to panic, her breathing getting heavy and she started off down the hall in a desperate search for a way out.

“Dad? Mom? Hana??” she called out desperately, hoping for an answer but her voice just echoed down the halls, carrying her cries of the ones she loved. “God dammit, where is everyone?” She continued down hallway after hallway in a seemingly never-ending maze of corridors, walking progressively faster as she went.

Pushing back her hair, which was not in a ponytail like usual and kept falling in her face, she rounded another corner and was met with a figure kneeling at the end of the hall, there back to her. She couldn’t make them out but was just glad she finally found someone.

“Thank God,” she muttered and moved towards the figure. “Hey! You know where everyone one is? I just woke up here and I don’t know what’s going on?” She called out to the figure but there was no response. She was getting closer now and had an uneasy feeling about all this. As she got nearer she saw the person was in blue and white and had long brown hair, just like… “Hana!” Brigitte shouted out, now about ten meters away. She went to run to her, but she couldn’t move her legs. See looked down and instead of her hospital gown she was in her armour again, the metal soles seemed welded to the ground. _What?_ She heard a door shutting and looking back up she saw commander Morrison stepping out into the hallway. He was in his casual wear but had his pulse rifle swinging loosely in his hand. He went up to Hana and spun her around. She was gagged and clearly upset.

“What are you doing! Stop!” she screamed at him desperately, straining to move her feet. She noticed her flail had appeared to her right, just in reach. She was within range, she could smack him back! She tried to reach out to it with her right arm, but it wouldn’t move. She couldn’t feel it at all. Eyes wide with fear she continued to struggle to get her body to cooperate. She couldn’t reach her weapon with her left hand and with her right not working she was powerless. She watched in horror as Jack raised the gun to Hana’s head, an easy going smile on his face. She screamed and roared at him to stop but to no avail. She could see his finger squeezing the trigger until-

“AAH” Brigitte woke with start. She was gasping for air and her ginger hair was plastered to her face from sweat. Panicking from the nightmare she went to scramble out of the bed she was in and tried to leaver herself out with her right arm, but it wasn’t there. The damage done by the bomb and then the multiple bullets shattering her bones had given the doctors no choice but to amputate from halfway down her upper arm. Unfortunately, in her, haste she forgot this and nearly went over the edge of the bed if not for a pair of hands grabbing her and pulling her back to the safety of the bed.

Hana had been startled awake from her slumber by Brigitte’s scream. She had been by her side ever since she had gotten out of surgery and for good reason. She knew something like this would happen. She’d had a rough go of it her first mission, but she’d be lying if she said it’d been even half as bad as this. Looking at Brigitte now she was terrified. Her usual cheerful smile replaced with one of fear and pain at what she lost but there was something else. Clearly the dream she had had was a very bad one.

“H-Hana, you’re ok. Oh, thank God. I-I thought…” Brigitte could barely get the words out. Her voice was quivering so badly that she couldn’t even finish the sentence before the tears started spilling over. Hana didn’t miss a beat and got up off the armchair she’d been sleeping on and slipped into the bed beside Brigitte, bringing her into a hug. Brigitte sobbed into her shoulder while Hana held her, stroking her hair and mumbling reassuring things like how everything would be ok and that she wasn’t going anywhere. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, both girls eventually drifting back to sleep. Both feeling safer in each other’s embrace.

The next morning Brigitte was feeling a bit better. The nightmare still had her shaken, but she tried to stop thinking about it. It had been the first time she dreamt after the incident. She’d been awake three days now after spending a week in a coma due to severe head trauma from the explosion and the exhaustion of her ordeal. Angela said she would make a full recovery though which was good. That did leave her arm of course. It certainly felt weird and she knew the phantom pains would be bad but if her Dad could live with it so could she. Besides the technology was so advanced these days that it’d be like she never lost it, right? She sighed to herself. She was still trying to process it and everything else that had happened. Angela and a couple medics were busy running diagnostics on her while she was mulling over her current situation. What would they do if they knew what Morrison had done? Would they even believe her and Hana?

“Now, that should do it for this check-up Brigitte, you should be able to leave tomorrow morning,” Angela said in her usual crisp voice. Her blond hair was pulled back in its usual high ponytail and her make up was perfectly done as always. She was never a fan of makeup herself but always admired those who put so much effort into what could only be described as art.

“Thanks, Angela,” she said giving her a small smile in appreciation. As the other nurses left it was just the two of them in to room. Hana had gone to find some good coffee for the both of them which was an adventure in itself. Before Angela left herself, she turned to Brigitte with a sad smile.

“You know, I don’t think this is what your father meant when he said he wanted you to follow in his footsteps,” Brigitte scoffed a laugh at the dark humour Angela was known for and let out a long breath.

“No, no neither do I.” A knock on the door interrupted the morbid conversation and in came Fareeha, Angela’s girlfriend.

“Hey Lindholm, how’s it going?”

“Not bad Amari, just chilling.” She grinned back. Fareeha, also known by her operative name Pharah, was a long-time friend of Brigette’s and she thought of her like a big sister. She has fond memories of Fareeha helping her with homework or playing football outside when she wasn’t on duty when she was young. She’d probably been more worried about her joining the active roaster than her dad was, but she wouldn’t show it.

Fareeha gave her a warm smile and leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed. “So, you ready to go Angie?”

“Yes, I was just finishing up Brigitte’s medical chart,” she said smiling back. The two moved to leave the room but just before she closed the door Fareeha popped her head around and said,

” Hey just because you have one arm doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you next time we arm wrestle! And don’t even think about cheating with a supped-up metal one!”

“Ha! As if. You couldn’t win when I used my old arm let alone the metal one!” Fareeha scoffed at that and gave her a quick salute as a goodbye. Brigitte returned it with a wave and heard her running after down the hall after Angela.

She barely had a minute to herself to tie her hair back up into its usual style before there was another knock on the door and for a terrifying moment she thought it was going to be Morrison coming in to finish off the job, but it was just Hana. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked up to see Hana bounding in with two cups of steaming tea. Hana was wearing a long light pink cardigan with a white tee-shirt underneath, ripped black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse to go with it.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find a good pot of coffee anywhere, so I just borrowed some tea bags from Lena’s locker.” To be honest Brigitte was glad it was a cup of tea. There was nothing better to relax with. Unfortunately, it did remind her of what happened with Lena.

“Thanks Hana, teas perfect.” She smiled and took the paper cup from her, nursing it in her hands. Hana sat down beside her, drinking the tea so quick it had to have been burning her mouth. “It sucks that Lena got sent off so quick we didn’t even get to talk to her about what happened.” Morrison had sent Tracer off nearly as soon as they had gotten back. Hana hadn’t even been out of the infirmary before she’d been shipped off somewhere else.

“Hmph, Jack knows we were gonna tell her what happened, he tried to send me off as well you know.” This surprised Brigitte as she didn’t in fact know.

“What, when?”

“While you were still in surgery!” Hana huffed and got up to look out the window. “Not a chance I was leaving you. Besides I promised I’d tell you all about Reaper and I wasn’t gonna break that promise.” With everything going on Brigitte had practically forgotten about how Hana had told her Reaper was in fact Gabriel Reyes, just another worry added to the list. She was stunned when she’d found out but after everything Jack did well it didn’t seem as farfetched.

“I-Hana thank you for staying, I don’t think I’d be as well as I am now if you weren’t here.” Hana was still looking out the window, but she waved a hand at her to say it was nothing, but Brigitte meant it. Hana had been there every time she woke up. After a week in a coma she had been there to comfort her over her lost limb and just last night when she had had the first of what would probably be many nightmares.

Quietly she pulled back the bed sheet and swung herself out of the bed. The floor was cold, but she didn’t care. She walked up to Hana and stood beside her, looking out at the waves crashing against the rocks, the salty spray eating away at the stone.

“Hey! What are you doing up, you’re not supposed to be out of bed until tomorrow- “Brigitte interrupted her by placing a cold hand on her cheek and bent down and kissed her. Hana, who had been at first annoyed Brigitte was out of bed quickly melted into her rough lips and kissed her back. After a little while Hana was the one to break it off, they had some important thinks too talk about.

“Not that I don’t want this Bee but we gotta talk about some serious stuff before Jack comes looking for me again.” Brigitte had been worried for a second that she’d been wrong about Hana’s feelings and was relieved she felt the same. “And just so you know, I would have totally kissed you first but, ya know, you’re so tall,” she said and then pretended to pout arms crossed and all. Brigitte gave a hearty laugh at that. She was beaming ear to ear her cheeks slightly rosy.

“Ha, you are right though, so what do you want to do about Jack?” They both moved back to the bed and sat beside each other on the edge.

“Well, I was thinking and...” She took a deep breath and continued, “I Think we should get out of here.” Brigitte raised an eyebrow.

“You want to go on the run?”

“Well we wouldn’t really be running from anything. Jack can’t say what happened, so we can just say you want a break from all this. Just to think over whether we want to be agents or something.”

“Hmm” Brigitte thought about it for a moment. “I take it you want to do something while we’re out there, not just take a holiday?” Hana nodded.

“I’ve been in touch with some old contacts and it turns out the Talon agent, Sombra, was actually able to get a few names of Overwatch agents undercover and she’s released them to the world.” Hana’s sources were very reliable, some old hackers she met in her pro gaming days.

“Shit, then why isn’t Overwatch doing anything?” Brigitte asked, surely, they wouldn’t abandon them like this?

“Ha, you’d think that,” she said bitterly, “no, they’ve released a statement saying they have nothing to do with any of the names leaked.” Brigitte gritted her teeth at that. They were people who risked their lives going under the radar and now they were being left in the dirt. That’s not what Overwatch stands for.

“So…we’re going to help these agents and then?”

“Then,” Hana was grinning with determination now, “Then we come back with the agents Morrison betrayed and we reveal him for what he really is and liberate him from command!” Hana’s energy was infectious, and she felt herself smirking at the idea. It was a good plan, one she could definitely get behind. “I’ve a van packed with some supplies, my mech and your armour and weapons. Once you get your new arm tomorrow we can head out.” Hana held out her hand, waiting to see if Brigitte would except it. “So, what do you say, partner?” She didn’t even hesitate.

“What do I say?” She clasped Hana’s hand with renewed purpose, “I say let’s gets Overwatch back in the right hands!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it! Always end on a cheesy line XD So as hinted there will be, hopefully, a continuation to this and I say hopefully cause im going to America for about 3 months and I'll not be able to write till i'm back :( I'm actually pretty bummed about this as I've really enjoyed writting this and seeing it evolve from me wanting to write that scene in the saloon lol I also wouldn't have enough time between now and when I leave to right another one cause i have exams pretty much right up until im going, so keep an eye out around the end of August if your interested to see this continue. Well thats about it. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if you've any questions just ask here or my Tumblr Robinthephoenix!  
> (Also if your looking for a high quality story I recommend Arcadian Rhythms its great and has multiple fandom's, highly recommend!


End file.
